


Home for the Holidays

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Tsukishima Kei would never fault his boyfriend for being late due to work related issues. He knew that Tobio tried. But that didn't mean he wasn't disappointed when it looks like he'll be alone this Christmas.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I took a ton of liberties with Tobio and Kei's post-Karasuno lives. I tried to get as close as I could to canon, but then I decided eh that's close enough.

Tsukishima Kei had led an…eventful 21 years of life.

He was currently in his third year at Tohoku University, pursuing an undergraduate degree in archeology, with dual-minors in business management and paleontology. He was on the dean’s list. He was a middle blocker for the Sendai Frogs. He was almost three years in to a relationship with Olympic athlete and current setter for the Schweiden Adlers, Kageyama Tobio.

Now while he loved his boyfriend, there were certain parts of the year that it really sucked to be in a semi-long distance relationship.

Take now, for example. It was Christmas Eve, and instead of spending time with him, he was currently drinking a bottle of wine and watching old dinosaur movies. Tobio had said he would be home by Christmas Eve, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

His family loved his boyfriend as much as he did. Akiteru’s son, Akito, had an absurd amount of official Schweiden volleyball merchandise for a baby that wasn’t legally or blood related to him. His brother had season passes to the Schweiden Adlers games, and his mother and father were delighted to have a “third son” in their midst.

They were going to be very disappointed when he showed up alone tomorrow.

To Tobio’s credit, he was probably stuck in traffic, or something held him up with the business side of his career. It was just weird that he hadn’t called yet.

At that thought, Kei looked down at his phone. And once again, it was empty of notifications from the one he wanted one from most.

“Fuck love.” He grumbled as he took another drink of the wine.

Maybe he was just tired. His finals were done, but they wouldn’t have final grades until the Monday after Christmas. He was juggling that stress and also starting to look for internships. His team was working on preparing for their next tournament. He never really slept great when Tobio was gone anyway, and it’d been about two months since they had last been together. Hell, they hadn’t even managed more than a video chat for Tobio’s birthday a couple days ago.

As the credits on his movie began to roll, he decided that he should at least start getting ready for the next few days of holiday gatherings. And that meant cleaning up the apartment.

He walked in to the kitchen, ready to clean up the dinner he had left out for Tobio but the sight of it caused disappointment to pool in his stomach. So putting off that problem, he instead turned his attention to their laundry. When that was done, he wiped down the bathroom. Finally he couldn’t put it off any longer. He didn’t have the heart to toss out the food, so he packaged it up and placed it in the refrigerator.

After that the dishes were done, and he sat at their kitchen table, debating calling Tobio to see what in the hell was going on. He could at least give him a damned update. What if something happened on the way in, like a car crash or the train broke down? What if his phone was broken? What if he was going to avoid seeing Kei until they drifted apart and eventually broke up?

At that last thought he groaned, dropping his head in to his arms.

He was being such a moron about this.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. As Tobio let out a weary “I’m home,” Kei all but jumped out of his chair, walking to the entrance way. Tobio was pulling off his shoes, but when he looked up, his expression of guilt caused Kei to frown.

He looked exhausted, and his guilt wouldn’t help that.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. The trains were backed up, and then my contract for a photo shoot didn’t get sent over, so I had to resend it, and-" Kei reached out and covered his mouth, cutting off his rambling.

“Welcome home.” He said, shrugging. Tobio studied him for a minute before letting out a sigh of relief against his hand.

“Thanks. Do we have anything to eat? I forgot lunch in the chaos so I’m starving.” He said. Kei nodded, taking his bags from him.

“In the refrigerator. It might be a little cool, I just put it up. Which one am I not allowed to unpack?” He asked. Tobio shot him a confused look before it dawned on him what he was talking about.

“Ah, yours is in a bag within the blue bag.” He yawned. Kei frowned at the sight, shaking his head.

“Eat, King. I’ll be right back.” With that, he turned around, heading towards their bedroom.

When he came back out 10 minutes later, Tobio had inhaled the dinner and was cooking up a bowl of ramen. Kei shook his head, a small grin crossing his face at his boyfriend’s antics. Some things never changed.

Two bowls of ramen later and Tobio was slumped down on his chair, exhaustion settling in now that is hunger had been sated.

“You need to shower, Tobio. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Kei said. Tobio pouted, yawning again.

“I just got home. I wanted to spend some time with you.” He admitted. Kei rolled his eyes, even as he reached out and took his hand.

“At this rate you’re going to sleep sitting there. Go shower. You said you’re here through New Year’s?” He asked. When Tobio hesitated, Kei felt his heart drop. Maybe he was going back immediately after tomorrow.

“Actually…I don’t have to go back till the 15th.” He said, a dumb grin crossing his face as Kei scowled and smacked his hand.

“Dumbass, go shower.” He snarked. Tobio chuckled, forcing himself up and pressing a kiss to the top of Kei’s head.

“Just teasing, sorry. I just needed to be home for a while, you know?” He said. Kei nodded, feeling his annoyance melt away as he turned to kiss him.

“Shower. Then bed. We have to be at Mom’s at 10.” He said with a wicked grin. Tobio sighed, mumbling something about sleep deprivation.

But as he did the dishes again, his grin stayed with him. Three whole weeks of his boyfriend at home was a rarity these days.

The dishes were done, he turned off all the lights in the house, and when he went to brush his teeth, Tobio was in a pair of sweats and a tank top as he brushed his, a towel around his neck. His expression softened as Kei joined him, even as it made the bags under his eyes more prominent. He opened his arms, and Tobio grinned, setting down his toothbrush and stepping in to his embrace.

“I’ve missed you.” Tobio murmured, sagging against him. Kei rubbed his back, relaxing too.

“Me too. No more of this months apart stuff. I’ll start coming to Tokyo more.” He promised. Tobio looked up, smiling up at him.

“I can try and put my foot down with my agent on the weekend I need off. No more back to back cancellations?” He suggested. Kei kissed him, tasting the fresh toothpaste on his lips tinged with pure Tobio.

“Good plan. Better plan is for you to go to bed. I’ll be in there in a second.” He promised, smacking Tobio’s ass before letting go of him. Tobio let out a surprised yelp and jumped.

“Kei!” He scowled, a furious blush painting his cheeks. Chuckling, Kei leaned forward and kissed him again before picking up his own tooth brush.

When he climbed in to bed a few minutes later, Tobio was barely awake, yawning his good night as he tucked himself under Kei’s chin. Kei let out a content sigh, snuggling in close.

There really was nothing like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to fall in love with this ship but here we are!


End file.
